Raindrops: A TechnoxDib One-Shot
by Invader-Techno
Summary: A particularly rainy day causes something unexpected to happen. OCxDib Collaboration with Random Irken Derp


AN: This one-shot is a good example of what an rp on DeviantArt can lead to! xD This was a collab with mah buddy RandomIrkenDerp!

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance as the skool bell rang. Dib stood from his desk as other kids cheered and ran from the room. As he stepped outside several drops of water hit the pavement. He sighed and pulled his coat up over his head to shield himself from the rain as he walked out from under the awning outside the skool doors.<p>

With every step he took the rain seemed to come down harder. Dib kept his thoughts on home until a hooded figure shoved past him at full speed and took off down the street with steam emitting off her body.

The disguised irken gritted her teeth to keep from screaming like Zim did when he forgot to wear paste. The pollution in the water had taken effect much faster than she'd thought and the hoodie wasn't doing very much to keep it off her skin. Her Pak began to spark from the damage the rain was doing to it and soon enough her disguise shut down. The girl just kept running until she tripped and fell, landing on her arm and curling up into a ball once she hit the ground.

Dib followed the trail of steam to where the fallen girl had landed. He crouched down over her and pulled off her hood to identify her. The irken girl, Techno, glanced up, feeling her grip on consciousness slipping away, and found her vision too blurry to see who had pulled her hood down.

"T-Techno? Are you okay?" she recognized Dib's voice.

She tried to respond but as she opened her mouth to speak she lost consciousness completely.

'I don't want to die...' Was the last thought that passed through her head before the world went black.

Dib's face went pale as her body went limp. He quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her body to help shield her from the rain. He picked her up off the ground and carried her back to his house without stopping to think.

He dragged her inside and up the stairs to his room, almost dropping to the ground from fatigue as he set her down on his bed. Techno's breathing evened out as she drifted into a coma-like state while her PAK set to repairing itself, having stopped sparking once it didn't have to work so hard keeping Techno conscious and constantly healing her at the same time.

Dib sighed in relief and collapsed into his chair, his thoughts finally catching up with him. 'What am I doing? The second she wakes up she is going to kill me! But...' Dib's eyes looked on her as he watched her chest rise and fall. 'She was helpless. She almost died without my help.'

After staring at her for another couple of minutes Dib realized she really didn't look very deadly when she was asleep. In fact she looked kind of...cute.

Dib noticed one of Techno's arms was lying at an awkward angle. He gently poked it and Techno winced in her sleep. It must've been broken. Techno's teeth ground together, her lips pulling back so far he could see her gums. He took a step back on impulse at the sight of the razor sharp teeth.

After a few seconds he calmed down and ran to the bathroom to grab a roll of bandages. When he got back Techno's teeth weren't barred anymore and she looked less scary again. As Dib began to wrap her arm Techno began to slowly growl again. He hesitated and his hand accidentally brushed against her left antenna.

A purr rose in her chest as she went completely limp again. Dib blushed and pulled his hand back before slowly setting it back on her feeler and stroking it gently as he continued to tend to her wound. The irken continued to purr letting him treat her broken arm instead of growling in her sleep. Dib couldn't help but chuckle lightly at her adorable acts as he finished binding her arm. He pet her a few more times before pulling his hand away, making Techno whimper in disappointment.

After a few seconds she fell back into a deep sleep. Dib smirked and sat down at his computer. He might as well get some work done while Techno rested.

A few hours later Dib was pulling on his pajamas and he looked over at Techno, still asleep in his bed, He sighed and grabbed an old sleeping bag out of his closet, rolling it out onto the floor.

Techno growled at something in her sleep before going quiet again falling back into that almost undisturbable deep sleep. Dib looked up at her from his place on the floor, gazing almost entranced by her. He drifted off to sleep after a bit without realizing it.

Initiating Pak Reactivation.

Techno groaned as she slowly drifted back into the conscious world. She opened her eyes, seeing shades of dark blue on the walls and ceiling. She sat up the bed she was laying in to see Dib sleeping in a little grey sleeping bag on the floor next to her. She also noticed one of her arms wrapped in bandages and she couldn't move it very well but she knew her Pak was already fixing it. She wondered why Dib didn't just let her die there. He did hate irkens, didn't he?

She leaned over the side of the bed and curiously poked Dib in his sleep, making him stir. She could help but find it kind of cute. She poked him again and he began to stir.

"Nyeh...no, don't feed that were-horse…" he muttered in his sleep.

Techno snickered and poked him again, this time making him open his eyes.

"Morning Dibbers!" She said sarcastically.

"Wha?" he turned over on his side pulling his pillow over his head "Five more minutes dad." he groaned.

She leaned forward and poked him one more time in the back of his giant head. He rubbed his eyes and finally woke up with Techno leaning over the bed and smirking at him. He gasped and froze until she leaned back against the wall, the smirk never leaving her face. Dib blushed a little and sat up.

"Uh...hey...you're awake..." he muttered.

"Yeah. How long have I been out by the way?" She raised an antenna slightly at the blush.

"Oh. A couple days actually." he said sliding out of the sleeping bag and standing up.

"Hm." She shrugged, getting bored of the conversation.

Dib rubbed the back of his head awkwardly "You need anything to eat?"

Come to think of it she hadn't eaten since she blacked out had she? The irken female nodded, slightly confused at how friendly Dib was being.

"Alright, I'll go get you something. Waffles okay?"

"Sure."

Dib left the room to go make her some waffles leaving Techno alone with her thoughts.

'Why the hell did he save me and why is he being friendly?' was her very first thought after he left. 'Maybe he'll try to use me for some sort of sick experiment if I leave my guard down long enough. Heh, I'd like to see him try. Or...maybe he's doing this because he...likes m- EWW! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT THOUGHT COME FROM?' She shuttered. 'Maybe he just wants some dirt on Zim. He's tried crazier things to get info on that freak. Yeah that's probably it.' She pushed the other thought to the back of her mind.

The door opened, knocking Techno out of her thoughts as Dib came back in the room.

"Foods ready downstairs" he informed, motioning for her to follow him. She pressed the spike on her collar out of habit, activating her disguise. Dib eyed her, wondering why she bothered to put on her disguise in his house and led her downstairs to the kitchen where two plates stacked high with waffles sat on the table.

"Irk, that's a lot of waffles. Did GIR invite himself over or something?"

She was right there were a lot of waffles.

"Uh...no. I just had a lot of batter to use." Dib muttered.

She eyed Dib suspiciously, sitting down. Dib sat down across from her, watching her eat more than he was focusing on his own food. Techno glanced up from her food to eye Dib suspiciously again. Dib quickly looked down at the table hoping she hadn't noticed him staring. But of course she had noticed but she chose to ignore it in favor of eating instead of confrontation. This was awkward but at least she had food.

Dib slowly chewed his food while glancing awkwardly around the house not really knowing what to say to her.

"Alright enough of this," Techno pushed her plate away fixing Dib with a questioning look. "Why the hell did you save me instead of leaving me there?" The look turned from questioning to cold when he opened his mouth to say what she knew was probably a lie making Dib hesitate. He stuttered, trying to find his words.

"I-I just thought you needed some help. I know how much rain must hurt to you and you didn't seem to wearing paste so I uh..." She raised a hidden antenna, her curiosity piqued. He'd felt pity for her?

Dib shrunk, his face flushing with embarrassment. She simply sat there with a questioning look on her face once more, noting the blush. Dib couldn't take the awkward silence much longer. He also couldn't shrink much more either. He eventually just stood up without a word and went up to the upstairs bathroom.

Techno sighed feeling the weight of the awkwardness lift as he left allowing her to think clearly.

'Irk, what is wrong with him? I knew he was weird but this is just too much.' Techno deactivated her disguise and pulled her antenna in annoyance. He'd never been this awkward around her before. In fact they'd held a quiet hatred for each other until this happened.

"Please someone tell me I'm still unconscious and this is just in my head..." she muttered to herself.

Techno stood up and walked over to the window. It was pouring rain so she couldn't leave but for some reason even though the rain had caused her to black out and almost killed her she found the rhythmic tapping of it on the window calming. She sighed and propped her elbow up on the window sill. she rested her head in her palm as the her eyes followed the raindrops that trickled down the glass in front of her.

Meanwhile, Dib held his head down over the running faucet as he shoved another splash of cold water in his face. He had to pull himself together. Techno was irken and irken's are evil. Not people you save just because you feel a little sorry for them.

He shook his head and splashed his face with water again. He eventually sighed and shoved his glasses back on as he turned off the water. He hesitated before opening the bathroom door and going back downstairs.

He found Techno lost in thought without her disguise off, staring out the window. He watched her suspicious at first but he soon let his guard down and walked up closer to her. She faintly regarded his presence, slightly raising her antenna as her guard went up, but otherwise kept staring out the window.

Dib inched a little closer her to her, now next to her. Techno could just faintly feel his body heat. She tensed a bit not quite sure what to think but didn't protest and soon drifted back into her thoughts. Dib wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He was barely sure how he'd ended up this close to her. Regardless he found himself staring out the window with her. Becoming entranced by the falling water.

Techno relaxed and got used to his presence, letting her guard fall. Dib's eyes continued to blankly drift across the rain on the glass until finally his eyes met Techno's. Realizing exactly how close Dib was, her face flushed slightly.

'Irk damn, I let my guard down for five minutes.' Dib noticed the small amount of blush on her cheeks and turned away a small flash of heat crossing his face too. 'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Techno sighed and forced the blush to dissipate, staring at the water droplets on the window again. Dib's legs were starting to get tired so sat down on his knees. He set his arms down on the window sill accidentally nudging Techno's arm a little. Normally Techno's response to to something like that would be to growl but she stayed quiet allowing for the small amount of physical contact.

"Sorry" Dib muttered adjusting his arms so they weren't touching her as he set his head on his arms.

"It's fine."

The two remained there in silence. Dib occasionally making noise from slightly shifting his body. Techno finally moved and stretched. She'd looked somewhat like a statue because of how still she was capable of being other than when she'd blinked every once in a while. It had almost startled Dib when he finally saw her move but he quickly shook it off as he saw her walk over to the couch and sit down, pulling out a strange irken tablet.

She started drawing something on the tablet making him a bit suspicious. He stood up and peeked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. The drawing on the tablet was a sketch of a girl sitting under a dead tree with a raven sitting in the branches. 'Nevermore' was scrawled across the empty space next to the picture. Dib cocked his head a little in confusion

"Nevermore?"

Techno sighed switching over to a different window on the tablet and handed it to him. It was a poem titled 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe. She'd actually been reading human literature in her free time.

"You've read stuff like this?" Dib asked curiously as he read through the poem.

"Problem?" She tilted her head with a smirk.

"N-no. I just didn't think you'd want to read a bunch of Earth books between all your...well..evil and stuff..." he muttered.

"Your assumptions amuse me." She snickered taking the tablet back so he couldn't break it on accident.

"Hey!" Dib pouted, a small amount of blush on his face.

The smile that made it's way onto Techno's face was barely noticeable as she turned around and went back to doodling. Since she was now lost in her doodling Dib became bored pretty quickly. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to see if anything good was on.

A little while later Techno got frustrated with the picture and scribbled all over it in a fit of rage before hitting the undo button and continuing again. Dib raised and eyebrow as he started to watch her draw more than the TV. Every once in a while the irken would get frustrated and repeat the action again, once she even hissed at the tablet and almost threw it into the wall but thought better of her actions and simply hit the undo button several times to correct her mistake after calming down a bit.

Dib sighed and found himself smiling at her actions. She was kinda cute when she got mad. He'd never tell her that of course. She'd murder him for that.

She completed the picture after about an hour or so and saved it.

"Can I see?" Dib asked noticing she was now satisfied with her drawing.

"Sure." She handed him the tablet.

Dib took the tablet surprised she let him as he looked over her piece. Techno watched him inspect her picture unsure why she had even let him see it.

Dib smiled. "It's really nice. You're pretty talented."

"Thanks." She smiled slightly and took the tablet back.

Dib awkwardly tapped his fingers on the couch as the room grew quiet again. Techno sighed quietly shifting uncomfortably in the silence. Dib began lightly kicking his legs and looking around the room.

Dib glanced over at Techno, noticing her sudden attention to the TV. A shitty B movie was had come on but Techno seemed to be enjoying it, even snickering at how horrible the acting in the movie was could be counted as enjoying the movie. Dib smiled at her enjoyment and continued to watch the movie with her.

"This movie is horrible!" She said, her snickers almost turning into full blown laughter.

"Yeah it really is!" Dib started laughing with her.

Her snickering turned to laughter when one of the actors tried to sound like a badass and utterly failed. Dib clutched his sides as one of the supporting cast member had a dramatic death scene caused by horribly made CGI monsters.

"I can't-hahaha- I can't breath!" Techno had tears forming in her eyes from laughing so hard and sure enough was gasping for breath between laughing fits. "Oh god-hahaha- make it stop!"

They both howled with laughter until the end of the movie and took the entirety of the credits to calm down and catch their breaths.

"Ah man...that was..." Dib panted trying to catch his breath.

"That was so horrible it was hilarious!" Techno snickered, having caught her breath.

Dib covered his mouth to help himself calm down. Techno grinned as her snickering subsided.

"You okay?" Dib asked still smiling.

"Ya know, you're not all that bad."

Dib blushed slightly and smiled. "Th-thanks...you're kinda fun yourself."

The irken felt a small flash of heat cross her face as well.

Dib sighed and turned off the tv. Techno found the thought she'd pushed out of her mind was working it's way back into her head. Dib's eyes drifted to Techno and he found his eyes scanning her. She shifted her weight slightly, sensing she was being watched, and looked around the room. Dib quickly tore his eyes away when she moved and rubbed his arm awkwardly.

Techno ground her teeth together, grimacing at the awkward silence. Dib's nails started digging into the couch. You could feel the awkward tension between them from 50 miles away. The blue-eyed irken found herself sneaking a glance over at Dib. At the same time Dib snuck a glance at the irken and their eyes met. Techno found herself getting lost in his brown eyes, the blush on her cheeks increasing a bit as Dib stared deep into her electric blue eyes as if he was trying to see into her soul. Techno swallowed hard unable to tear her gaze away and Dib felt his face turning red.

Techno finally tore her gaze away and awkwardly dug her nails into her arm, mentally cursing herself. While she did this she didn't notice Dib scoot closer to her. To busy mentally kicking herself to notice she dug her nails into her arm hard enough to break the skin. Dib noticed this quickly and grabbed her arm to snap her out of it. Techno snapped back to reality and looked down at her arm, releasing her vice-like grip on it.

"You okay Techno?' Dib asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Her eyes locked on his hand that hadn't let go of her arm. Her PAK was already healing the small wound.

Dib mentally sighed in relief and smiled at her. "Good."

She looked up from her arm and locked eyes with him again. Dib's face flushed again as he gazed into her sparkling eyes. Techno's face flushed slightly as well as she got lost in his eyes yet again.

Dib found himself pulling her closer and Techno allowed this without protesting. Dib moved his other hand to her emerald cheek, not really thinking about what he was doing. Techno was unsure how to respond to the sudden physical contact but didn't do anything to stop the human. Slowly the gap between the two closed as soon Dib was less than an inch away from Techno. He stopped but Techno soon closed the gap herself and she pulled Dib into a kiss.

Dib was suddenly jerked back into reality as Techno laid her lips on his. He tensed in shock but soon let his eyes flutter closed and he kissed back shyly. She wrapped her arms around his neck absentmindedly as they kissed and Dib's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his arms. Techno pulled away from the kiss for a breath and smiled. Dib could only stare at her in shock.

"Y-you...you just kissed me..."

"So?" Techno smirked finding it amusing how flustered he was.

Her response only seemed to make him more confused and flustered as he tried to find his words.

"Dork." She snickered in amusement.

"Huh..? Hey!" Dib wined as Techno continued to snicker.

She grabbed Dib's shoulders and pushed him down onto the couch before laying on top of him. Techno kissed along his jawline before kissing him on the lips again. Techno felt him smile before kissing back and holding her tight in his arms.

The two continued to kiss and hold one another on the couch until Dib cracked his eye open and saw a certain violet haired girl come into the room. The two of them froze, Techno sensing Gaz's presence.

Gaz eyed the two as Dib's face went red with embarrassment. She gave them a disgusted look before going into the kitchen. Techno blushed heavily as well, tugging at her collar because it seemed really tight all of the sudden.

"G-Gaz!" Dib finally blurted out.

"What?" Gaz growled, not looking up at him as she rummaged around in the fridge.

"You should know better than to just barge in like that!"

"You're in the middle of the living room."

She had a point.

"Well...j-just don't bug us anymore okay?"

Gaz rolled her eyes and went back upstairs, soda in hand. Techno gave an embarrassed chuckle as Gaz left.

"Sorry about that. She comes out of her room so rarely I wasn't even sure if she was here." Dib muttered.

"It's fine." She said, still embarrassed.

Techno looked up from Dib and noticed the rain had stopped outside.

Dib saw this too and frowned a little. "Are you thinking of leaving?" he asked.

"Hmm... No, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer." She smiled.

"Good." Dib smiled back. "I didn't want you to go anyway." he kissed her sweetly. The blue-eyed irken melted into the kiss before GIR crashed through the window with an insane squeal and Sparks hopped up onto the windowsill.

Techno sat up in shock before growling at the two robots for the interruption. Sparks snickered as GIR simply continued squealing and rolling on the floor before Techno stood up and picked Zim's SIR unit up by the scruff of his disguise.

"Hi girly Mastah! You and Mary makin da luvies?!" She abruptly threw him back out the window as soon as that sentence left his mouth.

"Why was he even here?!" Dib yelled.

"Easy, I needed something loud and obnoxious to throw through the window, so I borrowed GIR." Sparks had only done so to tick them off.

"Sparks! Out!" Techno growled, pissed that she and Dib were constantly being interrupted.

"Fine, fine!" The SIR unit smirked and left.

Techno huffed as Sparks left as Dib got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Techno.

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private." he whispered with a smirk on his face.

Techno returned the smirk as Dib grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room.


End file.
